The Lunatic And The Crazy Chick
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Sometimes, the words said by the mouth are not the thoughts said by the heart
**Ok, so this one-shot was requested last year and I'm just now doing it... yeah I know. But thankfully Jasmyne19 is such I nice person, and didn't get angry at me. So thank you.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

"I NEVER GET TO SEE YOU!"

Arguments like this always happened in Dean and AJ's home.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M ALWAYS WORKING!"

It was a Wednesday night, and Dean just got home. He wanted to just sit and relax but he had to pack and get everything ready before he left Friday morning. His fiancée former 3 time divas champion AJ Lee was mad at him because once again he came home late.

"AND? YOU SEEM TO FORGET THAT I WAS A WRESTLER TOO! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU HAVE TO WORK ALL THE TIME, BUT YOU CAN AT LEAST MAKE TIME FOR ONE FUCKING PHONE CALL!"

Dean ran his hand over his face. It was always the same argument. AJ would complain about Dean not being home and Dean would blame it on work.

"You know what? I'm sorry. Next time I promise to call every fucking day. Now if you don't mind I need to pack my bags for my flight Friday morning" Dean said before turning on his heels and walking up the stairs.

Truth be told, Dean wasn't sorry. He was just tired of arguing with AJ. Why should he apologize for living his dream? He couldn't help being so busy.

But unfortunately for Dean AJ saw right through his lies.

"You're not sorry" She said, stomping up the stairs behind him.

For a short girl AJ had a lot of fire in her, Dean had to admit. But he didn't want to deal with it right now.

"Who are you to tell me if I'm sorry or not. You're trying to pick a fight but its not gonna work" Dean said as he opened his suitcase and took the old clothes out.

"I know you're not. You're just saying that to get me off of your back!" AJ argued. "Its times like this that make me wish I never left WWE"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have" Dean shrugged while getting some new clothes dresser.

"You don't even care do you?"

Dean rolled his eyes... here we go again...

"I never said that...i just don't wanna keep doing this every single time I come home." Dean stressed.

"We wouldn't have to do this if you just came home on time" AJ complained.

That's it, Dean had enough.

"AJ, I can't fucking help it if the plane lands late, I can't fucking help it if there's traffic. Will you please just get off of my fucking back cause I can't take this shit anymore!" Dean snapped.

But AJ wasn't going to back down. "Like I said before you could at least call or text me! But you're probably more concerned about that bitch Renée"

Dean's head snapped over at AJ. She didn't just say that. How could she say that? She knew what happened between Renée and Dean. She knew how heartbroken Dean was when Renée ran off with another man. She knew the self harm he put himself through.

Instead of doing the right thing and keeping his mouth shut so things wouldn't get worse, Dean decided to get even.

"No AJ, I wasn't. But I doubt you would notice since you were probably staking Phil's twitter page"

If looks could kill Dean would have been buried right now.

"I told you to NEVER BRING THAT NAME UP AGAIN!"

"AND I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TALK ABOUT RENÉE AGAIN, BUT OF COURSE YOU DON'T LISTEN!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO ME, DEAN! YOU KNOW HE BROKE MY HEART! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!" AJ yelled.

Dean did know what happened between AJ and Phil. AJ had a huge crush on him but he was with her idol Former WWE Diva Lita. ButAJ and Phil got along so well that they became good friends.

Well one day Phil and Lita got into an argument. It was so bad that they broke up and Phil decided to get revenge by hooking up with AJ. But of course AJ didn't know that so she went along with it, thinking that Phil finally felt the same way about her.

But it all came crashing down when Phil and Lita got back together leaving AJ in the dust.

Ever since then AJ snapped whenever she heard his name.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO MENTION PHIL DON'T MENTION RENÉE!" Dean yelled as she slammed his suitcase on the floor.

"YOU ALWAYS DO THAT! EVERY TIME YOU GET MAD AT ME YOU MENTION HIS FUCKING NAME! WELL I'M SICK OF IT DEAN! I'M SICK OF ALL OF THIS!" AJ screamed as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Dean asked as her watched her wipe her eyes. This is the part of the argument that's never happened before. Usually they'll yell at each other, Dean will sleep downstairs and walk up finding AJ sleeping on top of him.

"All of this constant arguing! That's all we do when you get home! And I can't take it anymore!" AJ yelled as she left the room.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Dean asked.

"If this is the way we act now its only gonna get worse when we get married. And I don't wanna live that way" AJ said as tears began to fall down her face.

"Are you saying that you don't wanna get married?" Dean asked.

"I don't wanna get married to you!" AJ said as she pointed a finger in his chest.

Dean felt like his whole world was falling apart. Why did this keep happening? Every time he was ready to marry a girl she would leave him. Dean loved AJ, and he wasn't gonna let her leave without a fight.

"You're not going anywhere"

Before AJ could say anything Dean grabbed her and kissed her with everything he had. AJ tried to push him anyway but it wasn't working. AJ tried to tell him to stop but Dean took advantage of her and slipped his tongue in her mouth.

Finally after a couple of minutes AJ pushed Dean off of her as he fell onto their bed.

"That's the way you wanna play this, Dean? Fine, that's how we'll do this" AJ said as she pounced on Dean and kissed him hard on the lips.

Dean reached up and ripped AJ's shirt off of her body before tossing it on the floor.

"We can both rip things" AJ said before ripping Dean's shirt off. Dean smirked at AJ as he reached back and unhooked her bra tossing it in the same direction as her ruined shirt.

Dean flipped AJ over so he was on top of her before taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking on it hard.

"Oh fuck!" AJ yelled as her hands ran through Dean's hair.

Dean swirled his tongue around the hard nipple before giving a bite.

"Oh God!" AJ moaned as Dean gave the other nipple the same treatment.

Then he went up to her neck and left bite marks all over it. Dean licked, sucked, and bit on the soft flesh before AJ stretched her nails down his back hard.

"FUCK!" Dean yelled.

AJ used that to her advantage and flipped them over so she was on top. Dean thought she was going to leave bite marks all over his body (again) but instead she went straight down to his dick and swallowed it.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dean yelled as his hips snapped up.

AJ continued to suck on Dean's dick. Swirling her tongue around the head. AJ could tell that Dean was about to cum when he started to face fuck her. Right when he was about to shoot his load down her throat, AJ released his dick with a pop.

"WHAT THE HELL, AJ?!" Dean yelled.

"If you wanna cum you're gonna have to wait" AJ smiled as she slapped his dick lightly. Dean growled at her as he grabbed her arms and flipped them over so he was on top.

"Two can play it that way.." Dean said as he spread AJ's legs open.

AJ watched as Dean leaned down and gave her a long lick.

"Oh fuck!" AJ moaned as Dean started to eat her out.

AJ threw her head back and hit the wall when Dean shoved two fingers in her.

"You like that, AJ? You think someone else could make you feel like this? You think Phil could make you feel this way?" Dean asked.

"Fuck you" AJ moaned. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Dean laughed. "If that's the way you feel"

Dean shoved another finger in her and flicked her clit with his thumb.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" AJ moaned as Dean picked up the pace.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck FUCK" AJ yelled repeatedly as she felt that familiar feeling in her stomach.

Right when she was about to burst all over his fingers Dean pulled them out.

"WHAT THE FUCK, DEAN" AJ yelled at him.

"If you wanna cum you're gonna have to wait" Dean mocked.

"Shut up and fuck me" AJ whined.

"Gladly" Dean said before he pushed into her, watching her as she gasped before moaning out in pleasure as he pulled out then slowly back in. Dean put one of AJ's legs up, placing it on his shoulder as he thrusted into her at a steady pace. AJ moaned loudly as Dean hit her sweet spot with every snap of his hips.

"Faster" AJ moaned as Dean thrusted into her at a faster pace.

"Fuck yes!" AJ moaned. Dean hissed when AJ raked her nails down his back. The pain mixed with pleasure made him that much closer to coming.

This felt good. Oh so good to AJ...but she wanted more... she NEEDED more...

"Come on, Dean. I know you can do better then this. Phil could of did better then this"

That did it.

Dean lost his control as he fucked AJ, the headboard on the bed hit the wall hard with each powerful thrust. Dean graded AJ's over leg and put it over his other shoulder. Dean graded AJ's hips and pushed her up to meet every thrust.

"Yes! Just like that, Dean!" Dean knew AJ was close cause she would always talk dirty when she was close.

"Are you gonna cum, AJ?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean!" AJ moaned.

"Then do it. Cum for me AJ. Right now"

"AH DEAN!" AJ mewled as the strongest orgasm she's ever experienced ripped through her body.

As Dean felt her walls clamp down around his cock he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"AJ!" Dean roared as he busted his load deep inside of her.

Dean put AJ's legs back on the bed before collapsed next to her and pulling out.

"So... you still gonna leave?" Dean asked.

"How could I after that?" AJ chuckled.

Dean pulled AJ closer and kissed the top of her head. "I love you"

AJ smiled and kissed his chest. "I love you too"

Dean pulled a blanket over their naked bodies before drifting off to sleep. Ready to start the whole argument again tomorrow.

* * *

 **I really enjoyed writing that. Hope you all enjoyed it too! I'm still not excepting requests, I have a few more to do before I will.**

 **Make sure you leave a nice review!**

 **Now... let us all pray that Dean Ambrose wins the title at RoadBlock!**


End file.
